


A New Hope for a New Life

by MayumiHaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Naruto is a Prodigy, Naruto is a genius in this story, Naruto is highly intelligent, Naruto reincarnates into Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiHaku/pseuds/MayumiHaku
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, one of the Children of the Prophecy, and the Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths never expected to wake up after he died of old age. He most certainly didn't expect to still have Kurama by his side. And he becomes excited when he realizes that he has reincarnated at the Leaky Cauldron. Thus he visits a certain goblin with questions.





	1. Reawakening of a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything familiar, including characters, places, objects, or anything else you recognize.

Naruto sighs as he feels his memories returning. He frowns at the awful dream he has of a black-haired, green-eyed youth. "Hoot?" Naruto opens his eyes to look at Hedwig, who he remembers from the dream's near end. Naruto carefully lets his senses out, sensing everything that he now knows is not a dream.

Naruto quickly notices that Hedwig is slightly uncomfortable. "Hey girl, how are you?" Hedwig hoots and looks toward her feed bowl. Naruto quickly goes over to his dresser drawer and pulls out the bag of feed and a treat. He gives the feed to Hedwig, instantly unlocking the cage and opening the window.

"Here, I'll give you this now and another later if you promise not to make a mess. I'll also buy some sausage for you later, okay?" Hedwig hoots with obvious excitement as she finally relaxes. Naruto lets her have the owl treat before watching her quickly eat her food.

Naruto sighs before moving to start putting on the formal robe he bought for kicks yesterday. After he feels that he is ready Harry heads downstairs, deciding to skip breakfast. Going toward the alley, he focuses some of his new energy, which replaces his Chakra, and opens the gate wandlessly. As he passes through a gate a  few people give him odd looks for his clothes. Naruto ignores them as he continues towards Gringotts.

As he arrives on the steps he decides to do something. He bows to the guards beside either door before going to the next set of doors and repeating the process. This earns him a few scoffs from the purebloods, along with confusion from many. The goblins, for some reason, bow much deeper in return then they do for others.

Walking toward a waiting area Naruto patiently awaits to be noticed. He looks at the goblins nearby, one of which sees him waiting patiently to be given help. "Come here, young man." A goblin finally says with grudging respect.

Naruto does so before giving a bow to the goblin. He gets a raised eyebrow in return. "Good morning, Honorable Goblin I would like to request an inheritance test and a few other tests you deem necessary." Naruto follows the rules of Oni Folklore and the goblin gives him a shark-like grin of mirth.

"Good morning to you as well, Honorable Child. I have, though brief, a basic test we offer all muggleborns to unfreeze assets. It requires a little blood." Naruto nods to him in acceptance before another goblin guides him from the room. After arriving in front of a goblin vaults manager naruto is offered a parchment and a dagger. Naruto takes the sheet of parchment while ignoring the knife before he viciously bites his thumb drawing blood. Naruto decides to smear the symbol on his forehead onto it while sending pure magic into the parchment. the test glows for several seconds as the blood turns black and spreads across to expanding page. Naruto quickly reads it, memorizing the whole thing.

Rite of Requirements of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Formerly Known as Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter

Accounts Able to be Claimed

100% of Slytherin

100% of Gaunt

100% of Riddle

35% of Lestrange

100% of Yaxley

15% of Malfoy

100% of Selwyn  


100% of Black  


100% of Carrow

100% of Dolohov

100% of Avery

30% of Crouch  


40% of Crabbe

100% of Rosier  


100% of Gibbon  


100% of Goyle  


25% of Karagoff

100% of Jugson

100% of Snyde

100% of Mulciber

50% of Nott

100% of Pettigrew  


100% of Rowle

100% of Travers  


100% of Macnair  


100% of Wilkes  


Accounts Owned

100% Black 

100% Brown

100% Potter

100% Patterson

100% Fleamont

100% Gryffindor

100% Peverell

100% Ravenclaw

100% Hufflepuff

100% Harry James Potter Charity Vaults

Possible Guardians

Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegally Claimed)

Sworn Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Illegally Incarcerated)

Sworn Godmother: Alice Viva Longbottom

Major Ownerships

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Go Figure Academy

Brewed Awakening Academy

...END RITE OF REQUIREMENTS...

Naruto takes a deep breath, he knows that the man named Dumbledore is someone that he should watch carefully. He glances up at the Goblin, who appears utterly surprised at the page. Naruto hands the parchment to him and sighs before he leans back, carefully thinking. "Excuse me, but could I speak to a manager if you are not one? If I have guardians meant to care for me then I want to know why was I placed in an abusive Muggle household." The goblin's magic momentarily flares in anger.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he observes the now pissed goblin. "Rest assured that justice will be served." The goblin growls through his locked jaw. Naruto watches for several moments before he realizes that the goblin is caring for him, not threatening to attack.

"I appreciate that you seem to care so much about me but I am doing well now. However, if allowable, I would like to be allowed a magical test for emancipation. Also, any tests you deem necessary would be appreciated. I am willing to pay what is needed for any such tests from the main account. Also, all personnel who are not a Potter, namely anybody but me, should be denied access to my accounts. Also, I want to know of anything that the goblin nation needs; I want to reward your kin for keeping my stuff safe despite me not knowing of it. Obviously, I have a lot more than I expected." The goblin looks at Naruto with surprise on his face. The goblin sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, he begins sorting through the paperwork in his drawers before he pulls a sheet of parchment out and offers it to Naruto.

"Heir Potter, this is a basic contract for accountant services. With your permission, we can begin looking for a suitable accountant to work with your accounts who will be able to help more than I can." Naruto hums thoughtfully as he activates Sasuke's Rinnegan to briefly scan the page. Within seconds he has a full understanding of the contract, including the fine print.

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but is it possible for the Goblin in question to be immediately assigned as my accountant today?" The goblin blinks slowly, almost as if seeing him for the first time. He clears his throat while nodding curtly.

"They can if the payment is high enough initially for what they worked in the last assignment and the monthly rate agreed upon." Naruto grins at the news. Naruto, with finesse, conjures an ink brush before dipping it into the ink-pot the goblin has. Naruto quickly begins editing parts of the contract, nearly jumping when the page removes what he doesn't like and edits itself as a computer would.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's Contract for an Account manager

~~~Job Tasks Include~~~

Managing Investments to increase familial income. 

Estate maintenance aid: help finds workers for this and supervise when needed.

Protecting paperwork from others; keep it all away from the Dumbledore man.

Anything that the goblin finds may benefit the family. 

Anything the two discuss, with increased payment based on incomes of these things and their success.

~~~Benefits Includes~~~

5 sick leave days a month paid.

3 childcare leave days a month paid.

Health Care and Annual Health Checkups.

20% of all investments income every end of each year.

Overtime is allowable and pay is based by the hour.

12 paid holidays per year.

Child Health Care and annual Checkups.

Access to all familial libraries, even for the worker's children to enhance their job opportunities in the future.

Even compared to others hired or working for the Family there will be equal opportunities and no discrimination. If there is such report such to the head of the family immediately. 

A bonus will be given at least every three months with a larger bonus near any gift-giving goblin holidays as well as Christmas & any other major holidays.

Naruto hums before deciding to let the goblin choose his hourly pay. "Sir, choose your hourly pay." The goblin stares at him wide-eyed.

"My name is Lurnott, feel free to call me by my name as you wish. May I see the contract?" Naruto hands him the contract and the goblin looks over the parchment the goblin's eyes narrow before he pinches the bridge of his nose. "For one, to most human's surprise, all the goblins have, unanimously, decided to celebrate the American Holiday of Thanksgiving due to how we thank magic. However, it also involves a few ceremonies and events among our kin." Naruto instantly thinks of something, though he holds his tongue for the moment as he watches the goblins face turn to a mixture of shock, awe, and gratefulness. "Most are unable to attend these events due to their work. I... You have no idea how much this means to me... Are you willing to hire other people as well?"

Naruto stares at the goblin for several, long moments. "I do plan on hiring others. However, they shall have most of the same benefits, all except for the Investment Percentage will be theirs. There will be bonuses, especially for the creative and innovative ones who give more effort than they are required to. Anybody who goes above and beyond will get individual bonuses..." Lurnott's eyes are suddenly moist, Naruto knows that something is upsetting him and that he is now hopeful.

"Lurnott, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Lurnott's eyes meet his as his cheeks turn a little rosy. "If I can help I will, I swear it." Naruto, unknown to him, initiated a Holy Vow.

A holy vow is a sacred oath that can be swore by anybody upon the time that they pour their heart into their words. It also requires a little more magic than an ordinary Patronus charm, which is very difficult for a young wizard his age to stay awake during. The glow that briefly engulfs Naruto's body fully initiates the oath, causing it to become a vow. The will of the person being earnest turns it into a Holy Vow and makes it impossible to dodge at all, even if the Oath is no longer needed and cannot be used.

The goblin recognized the Holy Vow and, knowing that most can never even trick the vow into a different outcome, decides to answer his question. "My cousin is looking for a job. The main problem with him is his physical disability. he can't get around on his own and most consider him to be a liability." Naruto's aura starts rolling off him with his anger at the obviously unmentioned neglect given to the goblin. Lurnott squeaks loudly as he feels the huge amount of power packaged in his tiny body.

Naruto, though outwardly calm, seethed inside. "Are you telling me that he is abused and neglected?" Naruto asks in a frigid tone, showing exactly why he was reacting so badly. 

"Y-yes L-Lord P-P-Potter." again, Naruto doesn't notice the emotions on the goblin's face, though he does notice the guards bursting into the room before his question.

 **"Naruto, calm down, NOW!"** Naruto blinks, knowing that sometimes his power got away from him near his death. Looking around, he sees that most of the chipped bookshelves, decorations, and the desk are polished pristine-clean and completely mended, including the books upon them as well. Giving Kurama a mental thank you the youth takes a deep breath as he finally sniffs out his anger.

"Lurnott, I want you to find a job for your cousin to work for me. It matters not what it is or what power it gives him. I _won't_ allow him to be abused and neglected any further." The last was still hissed due to the obvious, painful, soul-felt sympathy that Naruto holds for him. Naruto looks up at his Accountant as he sees him quickly signing the contract as if his life depends on it. Lurnott turns toward the nearest goblin and barks out an order causing Naruto to get several looks of total respect. They nod their head to him and Naruto, once again, bows to the goblins.

"Lord Potter, I would like to escort you to our office." Naruto nods curtly as he stands to follow the goblin out. The goblin grabs the test, and the contract, before leading him down several halls. Lurnott quickly shows him a few different parts of Gringotts before they finally arrive at his office, where a goblin with deformed legs sits in a chair with two guards supporting his frail form.

Naruto walks straight up to him and sees the goblin's fearful look. Kneeling down in front of the goblin he decides to let his true nature show. "Are you Lurnott's cousin?" He asks kindly. The goblin looks at the mentioned goblin before replying.

"Yes, sir..." Naruto frowns, somebody obviously has been abusing him, he sees several bruise marks and a few open wounds. Naruto sees that everything above his waist is perfectly fine.

"Good, you Are going to be my private Librarian. I have a vast number of books and I will need a complete indexing of all the books I have. I won't make you do it alone, so if there are any workers we can hire or slaves we can buy do let me know." Lurnott sees their sour glance and sighs before speaking to them in Gobbledygook for several moments.

"That Magic Aura was you?" The disabled goblin asks with pure awe.

"It was me, I was very... displeased... when I heard from Lurnott that you had been abused for something you have no control over I became enraged and my magic escaped my control. Thankfully it did not hurt anyone. I would have felt horrible if I had hurt anybody, human or not." Naruto feels his aura start to flare again and squashes it down. "I am sincerely sorry, it almost happened again." The goblins, he sees, shiver a little and he realizes that his Magic is extremely potent if they look like this. He could swear that they are high on drugs from their blissful, flushed faces but he knows better.

"Potter, enter." A voice calls from inside the office. Naruto enters and looks at the largest goblin he has yet to see. The goblin is sitting in front of the desk and a chair awaits Naruto beside him. Lurnott enters behind him and bows deeply, so Naruto bows just as deeply before taking his seat. "I am Director Ragnok. For certain reasons, my security team asked me to give you a Psych Test. It is magical in nature and may reveal more about you. Depending on what the results are we may decide to arrange tutors for you. Some of these tutors may teach more exclusive subjects that we goblins specialize in." Naruto frowns, even as he knows he hasn't actually begun learning magic and thus has little ability he wonders about it.

"I apologize, I will gladly take the test but some things I may not be prepared for. Without basic knowledge, I cannot actually be able to wisely use those skills taught, so I request for any magical tutorships to wait for a bit longer. I am afraid that I may get in 'over my head' and cause a disaster." The two guards, who are helping the other goblin, who he realizes he has yet to introduce himself to any but Lurnott, look at him appraisingly.

Before any words can be said the parchment in question is presented to him. Naruto quickly bites his thumb to smear blood on the page. Again, he makes the same rune while forcing his power into the page.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's Psych Test

Psychology: Intelligent and thorough

Self-discipline: Very dependable

Lifestyle: Action-oriented, energetic, and enthusiastic.  


Social attitude: Extroverted, understanding and likes to be in control

Honesty and honor: Helpful

Emotional capacity: Generous

Current emotional state: Emotional

Other: Is quick to fight for those that he cares about

Naruto silently admits it is all true with a slight flush to his cheeks. The large goblin nods before handing him another parchment. Again, he repeats the overpowered blood rune of Sowilo.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's Merlin Scale Test

Rank: Sorcerer Supreme; Majora Magi.

Sorcerer Supreme Skills: Any can be learned and honed using any special familial techniques. Will require focus and power for all.

Majora Magi Skills: Nonverbal Magic, Handseal Magic, Japanese Magic, Wandless Magic, Nonverbal-Wandless Magic.

Current - BMM: 2,134 

Future - AMM: 10,836

Growth Rate: 218%

Average AMM: 812

Naruto watches the whole group of goblins briefly curse under their breath. Naruto twitches somewhat. "Say, if I haven't been regularly using magic yet could start to use a large portion of magic everyday increase the Growth Rate? I need to practice different magic styles, especially those of the Sorcerer Supreme and the Majora Magi, and I would like to learn from familial journals about my family's primary form of magic practiced." The goblins shiver violently at the news.

"Lurnott, the ring, now!" Lurnott moves over to a delicate pedestal and pulls a jewelry box out before offering it to Naruto. Naruto gently takes it, while observing their reactions with a keen interest and one eye. Opening the box he gasps at the beauty of the ring. Even he knows that black opals are extremely rare, especially such vibrant ones as this. The colors constantly change, probably due to the magic that he senses in its making.

Naruto conjures a container of polish and a silk cloth. He quickly begins the meticulous task of cleaning and shining the undoubtedly abandon jewel. "If I may ask, why does it look to have been abandon?" Naruto hears the larger goblin chuckle a little.

"Ah, yes. Your ancestor, I forget which one, played a prank on his descendants and asked us only to tattle upon the time that the family needed to know the truth. He told his children and grandchildren that he had cursed the ring and that no other could wear it without falling to folly." Naruto nods before he decides to try something. He uses his Rinnegan to view his magic strings, which extend from his core, and slowly moves one and attaches it to the jewel. To the surprise of all of them, the ring glows like a supernova briefly. Naruto barely stops before their eyes can see it for more than a nanosecond. Blinking the blind spots out of his eyes he groans a little.

Opening his eyes he sees that the ring is now upon his index finger, completely away from his other hand which has been holding it. Naruto, somehow, feels several 'things' align with him before he takes a moment to follow those links. A few of them leads to different places in Diagon Alley and the connected places.

Feeling his senses deposit him inside of a ward he feels the ward focus on him before it relaxes. This place has hundreds of books, which the wards start to deposit the knowledge of thousands of tomes within of inside his noggin. He learns about runes, transfiguration, astronomy, arithmancy, potions and a whole slew of other subjects. Thankfully, he comes across warding and decides to create a modified ward. He changes a fidelius charm into an Intent-Fidelius Charm. Thos with intent toward the workers or the owners shall get nastily attacked. Especially if they abuse any of the 'lesser races' as many call them. Especially so if they attack or harm his house elves. He also adds a stronger fireproof ward, a few wards to preserve the books and a few basic but ignored wards to the shop.

Following the link to the next building, he senses the ward overlapping with another and uses his magic to 'move' the wardstones out of their place. Thankfully, after that, he simply has to place the wards and cast a few repairing charms and cleansing charms to get rid of mold and bacteria.

The one after that turns out to be a former famous restaurant. Naruto quickly absorbs all the recipes that the wards have ever had inside their barrier before he quickly sets up the wards and conjures a corkboard near the door which lists the rules of using the place before he feels a lifeforce poke his corkboard. He, through the wards, reaches out to _her_ before allowing her to bond with him. Before he can continue fixing the place a tiny voice speaks to him. _"Thank you for taking me as one of your own. Please continue listing the rules and I'll start repairs!"_ Naruto gives an affirmative before he continues carving the rules onto the corkboard. After thirty minutes he has five cork boards and rules for treatment of the elves. After a few seconds, he has the wards reach out to the elf again. _"Master?"_

Naruto mentally chuckles before giving a mental coo at her adorable voice. _"Now, I would like you to try to gather any free elves who don't have a bond and inform them that I am paying a Galleon a week as well as offering magic for service and expect Service for magic. Also, please go looking for a newspaper and take them enough payment for an article. If possible tell them that lord Peverell is starting a house elf run restaurant. Also, tell them we are looking for three or more managers. One manager for each of the eight hours in 24 hours. Tell them that you will direct them towards my accountant, Honorable Goblin Lurnott, for further backchecks and an interview."_ An affirmative comes over the line before the elf squeaks a little.

Harry instantly bonds with several appearing house elves in the room she is in before she giggles through their link. _"Master, since we are bonded to your core we can access your accounts. I think we may need to update the place until there are safety measures in place should anything happen here. Also, do we not need waitresses?"_ Naruto gives her a mental image of a house elf in a maid uniform with a serving tray before loud squeals echo through their link. Naruto quickly thickens his mental defense at the volume. _"Mipsy is so sorry. Mispsy didn't mean to hurt master, Mipsy wants a uniform like that! Er, the updates?"_ She asks him. Naruto gives her an image of a goblin and Griphook's name and job.

 _"Request him to start getting funds. Also, ask him about having a goblin inspection. I'm sure they have high standards for safety measures and updates."_ An affirmative comes from her before the elves set to work. Naruto then connects to the youngest, asking her to briefly make the place roomier, cozy and friendly. She sees what he wants through a mental image before she connects him to the others and shows them the image. A unanimous agreement comes from them before Naruto hops to the next place.

This time, for some reason, his shop owns a few dark artifacts. And elf is managing the shop and he reaches out to her through the wards. _"Eeek!"_ She squeaks at his presence.

 _"Hello. I am the owner of this shop, my 'Lord's Ring' connected me to it and I followed the link. Could you begin carefully packaging the cursed items and bring them to Gringotts in a container? I want them purified."_ The elf gives an affirmative before he relays his plans of opening the curios shop once more. She eagerly begins preparing. 

Naruto sighs as he continues through the wards, eventually coming to the Ancestral homes full of books. He absorbed the knowledge in the books within before consulting the wards and updating them and continuing onward. After he reaches the last house he goes backward, repeating the newer wards used to protect his homes on his businesses as well. Several other elves quickly became his and aware of him as their master. Naruto orders several of his elves at his properties to help spiffy up the Maeneil manor, which is one of his ancestor's gifts to him. Naruto watches them for several hours, directing them with what he wants down, before cloning himself and sending his clone into his inner mind and having him sort his new knowledge.

After several long moments, and as he neared his body, he felt another place acknowledge him as its owner. He follows the link before hearing what he recognizes as a Genii Locorum. _Master, I am Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have felt you care for all your related homes and have deemed you worthy of owning me, as no other heir has been my Lord. You are my only Lord, the Hogwarts Lord. The only other living Heir has betrayed his ancestors. Salazar didn't want purebloods, he wanted those who were Pure of Heart so they would not become engrossed in the shades that Salazar lived in. I want you to go through my wards and to give the house elves new commands."_

Naruto readily delves into her wards before realizing that the students were having rituals used on them through the wards. Disgust enters his mind as he starts sorting through Hogwarts' Knowledgebase. After finding a few wards Naruto quickly begins unraveling the ritual wards before he places another from Hogwarts' Library, a ritual cleansing ward. That one is followed by one that prevents such dark ritual wards from being placed upon Hogwarts. Naruto quickly purges her of any disgusting filth, and he allows her to purify everything in the room of requirement using her own magic as a power source.

Naruto then starts creating several new wards with the help of Hogwarts, ones that discourage cheating, bullying, and cruelty by anyone, even staff. Naruto also places a ward for calming the inhabitants in case of any emergency that Hogwarts knows they will have to be calm for. Hogwarts also dictated a few wards that should be enhanced and reapplied. Naruto does such, using his own and Hogwarts power before Naruto creates a ward that will allow the wards to draw from the ley lines beneath her feet. Naruto also expands the wards and the Genii Locorum all the way into the Forbidden Forest.

Eventually, he goes to speak with the elves and finds where the ritual potions are administered at. Naruto orders them to put cleansing potions in their drinks while ordering a few of his elves at the Maeneil Estate to brew cleansing potions. Naruto also uses Hogwarts' Power to cleanse them of any rituals, potions, and compulsions used on them before ordering them to also partake of the cleansing daily.

When he comes back to himself a goblin is futilely shaking him with sincere worry. "Can you stop? I'm trying to check on my buildings, of which a few are shops." The goblin freezes in puzzlement causing Naruto to look around and see a few nurses in the office. Ragnok and Lurnott are waiting in the corner away from the frantic goblin women.

"What?" One woman asks.

"I sensed links when I touched the ring so I decided to follow the links with my mind alone. I left my subconscious behind to keep my body well but I admit I became curious upon first feeling the links. One of the buildings called itself Hogwarts, and unless there are two Hogwarts..." Ragnok sighs in obvious relief.

"Naruto..." Lurnott says gruffly. "You have been unconscious for the last three days while your body attacked anyone besides us that moved." Naruto winces at the news. He sighs before noticing the wounds on his persona. Raising his arm up he bites his arm while activating his Chakra Bite to heal himself. A green glow begins at the wound site before spreading throughout his body causing him to light up. After several moments he notices a nearly dead guard and forces him to bite his arm, healing his wounds instantly. "He had broken bones..." Naruto looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologize, but we needed to at least stabilize him. Also, try banishing the bones and regrowing them if that is a possible treatment." The goblin nurses quickly nod their thanks to him and he goes over to the three guards who had been holding him down. He allows them to bite him and they are healed in moments. "I'll pay any fine you deem necessary." Naruto, unknowingly, makes another Holy Vow. To his surprise, Director Ragnok begins laughing.

He laughs so hard he almost keels over onto the floor. His face turns crimson and tears leak from his eyes with the great, booming laugh. Naruto silently stares at him, knowing the rest are just as confused as he is until he looks and sees grins on their faces as well. He frowns, knowing that they must be thinking the same thing, and, as ridiculous as it seems, may actually find something funny. He doesn't know much, if anything, about goblin humor.

"Just as your test explained, you are generous and helpful. I must say that the only fines we were going to give were the hospital bills and the debts for their deaths when we thought they would die. Therefore the fine will be rather simple. 10% of your income for the next ten years." Naruto raises an eyebrow at that 'cheap' price for the infringement.

"Honestly, I expected it to be worth a lot. And unless my understanding of the accounts is incorrect, most don't have more than 15,000 Pounds." The goblin snorts along with several others, including the nurses.

A stern looking nurse walks over to him and explains a little. "No, most Galleons are worth 5 Great Britain Pounds. even then most of your accounts each hold over 500, million galleons. Count the math if you will, he is actually overcharging you since there is more than that in your investments alone. Naruto stares at her blankly for several moments before humming thoughtfully.

"That is better, I didn't realize I had that much though. Think of all the trouble that news can bring if placed before the wrong person..." He shudders violently before turning towards Lurnott. "Alright, Lurnott, I request that you make that happen since you are working with my funds. Also, I would like to run a new plan by the two of you briefly." They both blink, probably from not having thought that is his initial reaction to that news.

"Err... Alright." Ragnok says with a little confusion and slight unease. "But why didn't you protest?"

Naruto looks at him with a foxy grin. "Why I have to pay you back for causing that news to be acknowledged in front of me. I doubt anyone else would have told me that. Also, 1% of that goes to the lady." The woman flushes, ready to deny it. "For her medical practice and the likes." She pauses at that thought before reluctantly agreeing with the need for it.

"Oh... I am sure the medical facilities will appreciate it. You have our gratitude, I'll send 5% towards their accounts, 4% towards the wounded collectively, and 1% to pay for any broken items and supplies which must be replaced." Naruto offers his hand and they both shake hands as an agreement bonded. Again, it turned out to be another vow of sorts for Naruto.

"However, The nurses will get 5% of investments for the next 100 years or more." The goblins stare in shock at that idea before several nurses burst into tears startling Naruto into looking at them with worry. More than one latches onto him, hugging him firmly. Naruto just does his best to comfort them, causing their hysterics to slowly rise. Ragnok watches with slight amusement knowing that this will continue for at least an hour.

* * *

An hour it did take, and the nurses were further surprised when he offered to buy any supplies they need such as potions ingredients, cauldrons, medical equipment, and the likes. They almost burst into more tears before a male nurse ushers them out, seeing that Ragnok wants to speak with Naruto. Naruto sighs, just from today alone, he knows that some things have been strange. He feels a headache coming on so he politely asks for a potion from the nurse. Thankfully one has such a potion on hand and gently hands it to him with an obvious attempt at flirting. Naruto decided only to flush in embarrassment before ignoring her to think about relationships later. He turns toward Ragnok with a sheepish grin, noticing that his formal robes are a little messed up.

"Naruto, what was it about reminding you of the wealth that you wanted to discuss?" Ragnok asks, getting straight to the point. Naruto nods to him before getting back into his seat.

"Yes, yes, I found that I wanted to try something. Does Magic work with electrical things?" Naruto asks him.

The goblin's eyes darken. "They do, most pureblood wizards, upon the discovery of electricity started claiming magic broke electric items. If you wish we can craft a CLAIMS for you. That is the short name, they are actually called 'Constantly-Learning, Artificial-Intelligent, Mentor-Systems' by our kin." Naruto hums thoughtfully at the news before deciding something.

"If I remember correctly I own Hogwarts, and maybe they can use some electric items with enchantments to store magic converted to electricity. Maybe getting some computers in the common rooms, library, and maybe in the offices of the staff. Maybe adding surveillance cameras would come in handy." The goblins instantly nod in agreement before they start making plans. To Naruto's utter surprise the goblins are enchanting everything he needs.


	2. End of the Beginning

Naruto-Clone sighs as he continues sorting through his knowledge. Naruto is outside the mindscape while he is inside, how he made a purely Yin clone that entered his psych is beyond even the clone. Kurama is also helping him to sort things, and they have been talking in the last fifty inner days that have passed. Apparently, only three hours have passed since Naruto has awakened. Naruto-Clone thought it was ridiculous how some of this stuff seemed to be so difficult when more dangerous and potentially lethal spells were often easier. Naruto-Clone is also completely appalled by the laws, which Kurama collects and begin reading promptly to help Naruto sneak around the laws.

Naruto-Clone looks at the last stack of books, reading about the different material quite quickly before discovering the soul shard, sleeping soundly. He brings the mangled soul shard over to Kurama, who quickly uses a mind-reading technique before Naruto Clone connects with hogwarts once again. Naruto-Clone, once he heard Kurama's Tale of what the lad originally wanted, has decided that the Knights of Walpurgis needs to make a return and he is sure Naruto will agree. He sent the news to Hogwarts before Hogwarts reports the find of another soul shard. Hogwarts promises to start looking for a cure for his self-induced insanity and quickly sets to work scanning the books in her depths alongside Naruto-Clone. After a few more inner world hours they discover a possible cure.

Hogwarts begins the ritual without Naruto's permission, but she knows, like Naruto-Clone does, that Naruto will be proud of her. Within minutes the smallest shard not in her master, along with the other shards, quickly enter the clay doll she plans on turning into an alchemy created body. A few house elves quickly begin preparing. Dumbledore won't know what hit him.

* * *

  
Naruto arrives back at the Leaky Cauldron and sees Tom right off the bat. "Tom, I'm going to pay for my room now." The man frowns with obvious confusion.

"Dumbledore was looking for you. I suspect he is waiting upstairs." Naruto blinks with utter confusion before deciding to use it to his advantage.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Several near him quiet before a few begin whispering about Harry Potter again. Before they can approach him he lets a visible aura come from his body. "Who the hell is Dumbledore and why did you let him in my room?" Several freezes at the question before he frowns as he reclaims his aura. "I've never met the man and since he isn't my guardian he has no dictation over my life. If he has taken even one thing from my room I am suing you and him. Am I  _understood_?" Naruto finally says in a frigid tone. 

"Harry deary," A matronly red-haired woman approaches and he glares frigidly at her.

"Ma'am, you are being rude. I don't know you and I have certainly not given you permission to call me by my given name. I'd appreciate it if you would mind your own business. Also, if you are Molly Weasley I am suing you for creating an Illegal Marriage Contract before I even turned seven. Thankfully, since Dumbledore has never been my Legal Guardian, his signature is invalid and the contract hasn't been active at all." The woman puffs up angrily before the Twins besides her gasps and Naruto notices them looking toward his hand. His fingers twitch and an illusion is instantly cast over his the Lord's Ring.

Naruto sees them look at him before they sigh and quickly come over. "Our mom's planning on having Ginny, our sister, steal your wealth and fame." They both answer honestly before crying out in pain. Naruto places both in stasis before using Accio to bring his trunk.

"Mispy!" The elf appears quickly as Naruto conjures a two-person stretcher, laying them next to each other as Naruto seethes. "Take these two to Director Ragnok and inform him that Hadrian Potter is requesting a cleansing promptly. Their mother's magic is attached to the curse they are under." Several people begin to whisper in horror and disgust. Naruto sees the eldest two looking at him hopefully. "You two as well?" They stay quiet and still before he repeats the process and has Mipsy take them as well. Naruto then looks at the last older male. "If you want your mom out of your hair you'd better follow me." The boy quickly stands and his mother fires a cutting curse at him before Naruto moves quickly, intercepting the spell with a simple protego, albeit everyone notices it is wandless.

"That is _my son,_ you freak of nature!" Naruto twitches as he sees a spangle-robed man come down the stairs at the scream of rage. Naruto holds the spell as she flings curse after curse directly at the two of them. Sensing the old man sneaking up on him he casts another protego causing his compulsion directed toward the child to visibly bounce harmlessly against his second protego.

"Harry, my boy, let's talk this out." He says with his grandfatherly act. Naruto stares at him with blank eyes before grinning at him.

"I apologize..." The man almost seems smug for some reason. "But my mother wouldn't want me talking to strangers. Especially so for old farts who denied their will and directly acted against it." The old man's face turns pale as several people watch silently. Naruto watches as the Aurors arrive before he sees someone that one of his wards recognize. "Lady Bones, I would like to request a restraining order to be placed upon this man. He has illegally sealed my parents will denying them their dying wishes, and imprisoned my godfather in Azkaban without a trial. I also found that the goblins have memories of his swearing the godfather's oath. His name is Sirius Orion Black, and he is Lord Black. I know that due to being Heir black through him. I also know that his imprisonment is illegal due to the fact that all criminals placed in Azkaban are denied their Lord Titles. Seeing as Gringotts has not been told to deny such Sirius has been my guardian this whole time and denying a trial to a lord AND holding him for more than ten days is a crime that the Ministry completed." Several people stare at him silently.

"And why are you using a barrier around you and Weasley?" She asks as her team waits for orders.

"His mother just aimed an overpowered cutting charm at him. Observe." Naruto points at the banister causing more than a few to scurry out of the way before even the shelf on the wall much further into the staff area collapses from being cut. "If I can cut through wood, which is far more durable than flesh, what do you think would have happened?"

"He is my son, I can do as I please with him!" Amelia quickly orders her arrest and Dumbledore looks put out.

"And as the Lord of Hogwarts, the school is mine to do as I please. The five I have taken as my wards are welcome to Hogwarts. Your youngest two, since they apparently agreed, are not welcome there. And Dumbledore, if you don't leave now you will find your things just outside of Hogwarts Gates. Even now I am only giving five minutes to get into the floo on the way there for you. Otherwise, you will be denied your belongings. House-elves are already gathering my family heirlooms the goblins and Hogwarts' Genii Locorum say you have stolen from my vaults. Also, Expeliarmus." Dumbledore's wand sails towards him and lands promptly in Harry's hand. "Thank you, for my second Deathly Hallow." Several people stare in shock at the news as Harry drops the barriers, seeing no further need of them. Before anyone but Naruto realizes it a knife is thrown directly at Naruto. Naruto catches it with two fingers.

Everyone stares in shock at the raw talent before Naruto starts guiding the Weasley child. Seconds later and another curse activates earning screams from him startling several Aurors. "Another curse on another son. Mipsy!" He conjures a stretcher and hands it off to Mipsy before allowing her to take him for treatment.

"The others are where?" Bones asks him politely and, despite her simmering rage, she can sense that her family owes him as the Head of the Potter Family. She remembers, quite clearly, that she made an oath to help get justice for the Potter's Family. If Sirius is truly his Sworn Godfather than he being imprisoned is against the law and she hasn't fulfilled that oath at all.

"Currently being treated by curse-breakers and mediwitches at Gringotts. I also want to report that I am taking the eldest five Weasley Children into my care. I doubt that they would ever want to be manipulated like this. All five of them have different curses upon them. Also, I want to invite you over to the Peverell Estates to speak for a few minutes. And if I see a beetle there I will squish it." Naruto says nonchalantly while eyeballing a small, black beetle. The beetle instantly scurries away and Naruto turns toward the Floo Network. As he steps in front of it he turns toward Madam Bones.

"Peverell, as in the three brothers?" She asks numbly. Naruto nods to her curtly.

"Correct. The password is this." Naruto taps her head, briefly relaying the password to her. _"Ancient Peverell Manor."_ She nods to him, with surprise etched onto her face.

"Thank you. I will visit a little later after we finish processing your request for a restraining order." Dumbledore comes over towards them, earning an icy glare from Naruto.

"I apologize, Harry." The glare intensifies. "But I only want the best for you." He gives a nasty chuckle at the lies he hears.

"I don't like liars. You want me to be your perfect little puppet. Why else would you lace those sausages with compulsion potions?" Amelia's anger spikes from Naruto's senses.

"I did it to protect you!" Amelia looks miffed at the news.

"If you wanted me to avoid certain people you could tell me why and I would consider it. Now that is too late and besides, I like to judge people based on my own interactions with them. You bossing me without being my legally designated guardian is illegal, that I am sure of." The old man turns toward Amelia ready to explain before realizing that the woman, and several Aurors, are pointing their wands at him. Dumbledore turns and begins heading toward the door at a sedate pace. After he leaves the Aurors start to lower their wands. 

"Lord Potter, we will ensure that protections are promptly placed around the school and your designated shops, businesses, homesteads, and estates." Naruto politely inclines his head with gratitude.

"Thank you, for now I am going to go sort out my manor and estates. Be warned that I already have extensive wards upon all my homes and businesses, including the shops and the likes. I also have extensive knowledge on different magics due to... an accident... of sorts. If any paperwork needs to be signed please send me a letter promptly. If there is anything you or your workers need tell me of that as well. Have a nice day, all of you." Amelia nods as she realizes exactly what she now has in her grasp. She tugs him toward the back alley a little and he starts to follow willingly knowing that this may be serious.

Again, Naruto gets a headache at the lack of funds for the Auror Corps and the DMLE.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

KEYCODE

_"Telepathic Speaking."_

_'Thinking to oneself.'_

**_'Kyuubi thinking to himself.'_ **

**"Kyuubi Talking when summoned or possessing Naruto."  
**

_**"Kyuubi talking to only Naruto."** _

Writing.

_ "Beast Tongue." _

"Xenoglossy - All tongues that are spoken in general except for animal/beast tongues."  


END KEYCODE

* * *

Naruto relaxes on the third morning of his rebirth. The two days previous have been spent getting more than one shop ready for business throughout the world. In fact, the blond ninja has decided to do something astonishing. He recently applied for his O.W.L.s testing, or his Ordinary Wizarding Levels exam. Thankfully, with help from high places, and plenty of blackmail hosted by the Potter Family in Gringotts, Naruto is being granted permission to take the test early out of the Ministry's amusement. Thankfully he decides to leave his wand at home to prevent them from realizing that he has never practiced the spells. After all, he has a larger core than most adults do even at his age of eleven. 

Standing up he smoothes over his outfit, knowing that he wants to leave a lasting impression. Sending a tug into his control of Peverell Manor's wards he tweaks them to allow only himself to come and go. All others will be promptly sent into the manor's dungeon prison. And considering where the manor is he can simply claim to not have known the laws of Italy when they try to get their precious leader back. Naruto chuckles darkly. As soon as Dumbledore left Hogwarts he tried to enter Potter Manor and Harry was alerted of such. As he didn't want him snooping he connected the wards of the two buildings before using an ancient form of magic to forcibly transport the man to Italy on an old island just a few miles in front of the boot tip.

"Master? Your appointment is in fifteen minutes." The elf named Minky tells him.

"Please escort me to the place in question." Minky nods to him curtly before gently grasping his hand and popping him away into a marble hall. Several news reporters are watching the door he sees several flying banners,  flying with the crest of the Potter Family, near the ceiling. 

He promptly goes over to the registration desk and finishes applying for the test. A woman squeals gleefully and he turns with an amused glance aiming at the now startled news reporters. Apparently, they hadn't expected him to come by elf apparation. Naruto gives them the foxy grin he usually saves for his fans when he is attending public events, which he has done ever since he attained the title of Hokage.

More than a few women squeal with excitement as he enters through the testing doors. He mentally rolls his eyes as he decides to lay on the charm and the innocence. "Mister Potter!" A startling cry comes from in front of him as he sees the Minister of Magic standing beside several Wizengamot members.

"Minister Fudge!" He chipperly greets the fool with a warm smile. "I didn't expect to meet you so soon, and it isn't every day that you meet such an important person during your day-to-day affairs!" the man in question puffs his chest out with pride at that honest comment coming from Naruto.

A noticeable wizard clears his throat. "We've come to take your wand until the school year starts." The man barely withholds his sneer and naruto recognizes him as Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course, Minky, please fetch my wand from the manor." The elf beside him pops away earning questioning glances.

"Are you proficient with wandless magic?" An older woman asks politely and with interest.

"I am, Lady Longbottom. It is such a pleasure to meet such a formidable woman as yourself. Most don't realize how cunning and Ravenclaw-ish that your family has usually been in the last three centuries. My great grandfather's journal once wrote that he has suspicions that your people read books upon books when it comes to theory. And that is done before even attending Hogwarts he said." The woman's eyes widen at that piece of information. More than a few about her age chuckle as she grins a little.

"It is pleasant to meet one so young interested in history. Obviously, you wouldn't have been reading any journals unless you honestly are keen about familial traditions." Naruto gives her embarrassed grin as he conjures a fan and hides his grin startling more than a few wizards near him.

"But Milady! Do you not realize how many secrets lay in hiding among ancestor's journals. I've heard the Malfoy Family are descended from Veela from that same journal." Naruto notices the hate aimed at him from the blond aristocrat before he fixes his features to a neutral tone.

"But Potter, it is illegal to practice magic at your age. He should be moderately punished." The man sneers this time.

"I apologize, I didn't realize those who are of Bad Blood are allowed to judge their betters." Several people freeze at that claim as the man glares heatedly. "Do you know what words make up your last name? Mal, meaning bad, and Foi, F O I, which means something akin to blood. If I am correct it is French but considering that is where your family came from 200 years ago it holds true that your main clan deemed your part of their family traitorous and abandon you." Several blinks as they decipher those words and mutter in agreement. After they spread the word to those near them Malfoy snarls at him before a few are looking at Malfoy warily.

"You have insulted my family." He snarls even louder.

"Incorrect, I insulted your ancestor's crime. Did you know that your family was banned for trying necromancy that would bring back Sauron?" Several cry out in shock as the man gapes at him.

"They wouldn't have!" Naruto frowns as he folds his fan closed realizing that he doesn't honestly know.

"I apologize, I thought you knew and were of the same mind. I am sorely apologetic, but the demeanor your family holds and the majority of the dark magic you wield would make any who knew start to think the same thing." The man slumps into the arms of an ally before gathering himself together and fleeing from the room, probably to check the records at his manor. 

Naruto turns towards the examiners for his test, which he is the only participant of, before he follows the professors into the back to begin his tests. 

* * *

Naruto exits the back, not even two hours later, knowing that his 'family spell' has allowed him to take all the tests at once. "Did you give up?" A reporter asks in disbelief causing everyone to turn towards him. Instead of answering he simply uses his dupliction spell. 

The five of him answer in sync. "I took all the tests at once. The scores should be out by next week." A clone gets a mischievous look causing Naruto to whack it.

The real Naruto scowls as he turns towards his clones. "Anybody else want to get funny ideas???" They all shake their head except for two who give him foxy grins. 

"Of course not, but maybe they need a interview!" Calls of encouragement comes from the crowd as Naruto and the majority begin sulking as the two in question vanish into thin air. Instantly the others vanish as well leaving Naruto resigned to his fate. 

He turns toward the crowd with a sheepish look, they look at him with interest. "One of you have a bug problem, beetle to be exact." He hints while looking away from Rita Skeeter with an amused grin. He looks over the crowd before giving them his foxy grin. "First of all I have a question that I plan on hiring Rita Skeeter to investigate..." Several reporters get confused as he starts glaring at Fudge. 

"What?!" He asks knowing that He is pissed. 

"It is your responsibility to check the word of your previous Minister, correct?" He nods to him slowly as Naruto's face gains a menacing look. "Then how did you not notice that Sirius Orion Black never had a trial?" Gasps echo throughout the crowd as more than a few people get angry. He turns toward his newest servant, "Rita, please investigate, a hefty sum of money will mysteriously make its way into your account if you dig up the complete truth for the public. I already know what happened, but nobody will believe me without proof... Ruin him..." Naruto snaps his fingers, summoning his elf and gently taking her hand and reappearing within Potter Manor. Naruto whistles a jaunty tune as he heads toward his office to deal with paperwork. 

* * *

Naruto grins, a week after the press conference revealing the truth, after he notices the heading on the Daily Prophet. 

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK BETRAYED BY DUMBLEDORE!**

_That is right folks, this reported did some digging after the truth was revealed by Heir Potter and I found a startling truth. On Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's word alone was he sent to Azkaban. The man, as we all know, that he loved and cherished. Of course, I am planning on heading to Azkaban to complete an interview, and this report pleads with the Ministry of Magic to allow him his trial._

_Another thing of notice is Dumbledore's complete disappearing act when the news was revealed to the public. He also attacked Heir Potter at the Leaky Cauldron with the help of Molly Weasley nee Prewett. With a little help from Lurnott, agoblin in charge of records at Gringotts, evidence proving Dumbledore has stolen repetitively from dozens of families, including Heir Potter's family, straight into his own coffers. He has also sold several properties belonging to Potter which, according to the goblins, none of the money made was placed in Potter's Vaults._

_Why would our beloved Dumbledore do something so cruel! I guess this proves that not all Light Wizards are good wizards._

_For more on Dumbledore's evil acts turn to page 16, for more about Potter's Inheritance turn to page 13, for more about Sirius Black, turn to page 10. For information about the Potter's Secret Keeper, turn to page 7._  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything familiar, including characters, places, objects, or anything else you recognize.


End file.
